


The Forest: Demons in the Mist

by cozy_reads



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Ieatpastaforbreakfastfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_reads/pseuds/cozy_reads
Summary: A creepypasta fanfictionAvaline, mysteriously found in the woods, frozen and barely breathing on the forest floor. Taken in by a stranger to a mansion in the middle of the woods, where she found herself surrounded by a diverse crowd of murderous humans and creatures.She found herself living amongst them comfortably until another guest was brought in. A child with piercing red eyes with a familiar, dangerous scent. As innocent and scared as she was, there was a strong urge to stay away from the child...like she knew her before.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the events of the fan comic, I Eat Pasta For Breakfast by Chibi-Works on Deviant Art.   
> I own the character Avaline but I don’t own Lazari, Lulu, and other fan characters created by Chibi-Works.   
> Obviously I don’t own any creepypasta works either.

Where am I...?

I gasped out for air, my eyes shooting open, trying to to lift myself up and failing. I pressed my back against the cold forest floor, leaves and twigs crunching and jabbing into my back. I winced and turned my head slowly, my hair falling to the side allowing me to notice bruises and cuts on my arms and legs.  
I couldn't remember how I got here.  
My memory was blank.  
I gasped a bit more for air, my ribs hurting with each breath and my throat feeling tight.  
"H-help..." I said hoarsely, barely speaking at a normal volume.  
I slowly turned onto my side, roots digging into my side as I faced a tree, the ground covered in leaves and a bit of blood that I could've only assumed to me my own. I was shivering violently, I had no idea where my pants were, and there was no jacket inside.  
I didn't feel like I was drugged or sexually assaulted, the only thing I knew was that I was cold and my arms and legs were sore.  
I looked at the trunk of the tree blankly and gently rubbed my arms with my hands that were colder than I was. I immediately stopped as I was just messing with the cuts and having them bleed.  
I was only wearing a short sleeve shirt, underwear, a bra and socks which wasn't very smart of me, assuming I had made the dumb decision of walking into the woods in the middle of the night.  
I coughed a bit, wincing as my throat burned. Breathing was getting harder and I could feel the cold mist covering me with dew. It was only a matter of time before I welcomed the frost with open arms to my death, as my body heated up before my final breath.  
I didn't want to die, no one ever does. I had no idea what I even had to live for, I was freezing in a forest, barely clothed to be outside.  
I heard rustling behind me, it was close by, but not close enough to hear it.  
I could've played dead, but anyone would've been desperate enough to roll to the other side and look. I could barely make anything out through the mist, just tall trees surrounding me, making it hard to see past them.  
Another rustle of the leaves and a crunch of a twig altered me that something was walking towards me.  
I assumed a pack of animals had already claimed me and was waiting to finish tearing the rest of me to shreds. I felt a bit dizzy, breathing a bit heavier and rolling onto my back. My eyes were starting to close, I felt tired and numb and only assumed the worst.  
My eyes grew heavier as they started to close, slow enough to where I saw a black snake slither onto my arm before everything else went black.


	2. Bedridden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the events of the fan comic, I Eat Pasta For Breakfast by Chibi-Works on Deviant Art.  
> I own the character Avaline but I don’t own Lazari, Lulu, and other fan characters created by Chibi-Works.  
> Obviously I don’t own any creepypasta works either.

There it was, the warmth of death welcoming me. 

I lay numb where I was, feeling a bit more comfortable than I remember.  
I remember that I kept looping in and out of consciousness, but only remember seeing trees and mist.  
My eyes remained shut as I fought to regain consciousness. 

My body should've heated rapidly by now, the warmth was a bit cozier than what I was comfortable with.  
I moved my arm again, wincing as I tried to lift it to my face, then being hit with something warm and smooth, but also hard. I heard a quiet snicker from across the room as I sighed and rubbed my eyes, realizing it was my own numb fist. I forced my eyes open which was a mistake, my vision was blurred and my eyes stung a bit. I winced and closed them again, doing my best to sit up, groaning loudly and holding onto the side of the bed for dear life.  
"Whoa whoa, easy...easy there!" an urgent voice whispered as they rushed towards me.  
I opened my eyes again, a blue and brown figure was helping me lay back, having me sit up a bit to keep my back as straight as it could. I fell back a bit into the pillows and panted a bit, wheezing softly as I rubbed my throat gently.  
"Thank you..." I said hoarsely.  
The figure left the room and came back with something I couldn't quite make out. They pressed it to my mouth and tilted it, the cold fluids meeting my lips. I tried to move my head to the side, skeptical of the figure and what their intentions were.  
They grabbed my head gently and tried to force me to drink it. I gave in, tired and sore from moving my head and immediately drank, realizing I was extremely thirsty. The coolness of the water soothed the burning in my throat as I sunk into the pillow. Some water trickled down the corner of my mouth as I grabbed the hand holding the glass, getting a bit greedy.  
"Hey, slow down...down you're going to choke!" they pulled the glass away and I leaned forward to reach before a hand was placed on my chest, slowly pushing me back down.  
"Whoa hey! I'll get...get you more but you need to calm the...the hell down, you've got six broken ribs." they said, trying to be stern.  
I sighed, defeated against my will as much as I would've wanted to rob them of the water. They leaned down next to me and adjusted the blankets as my eyes were starting to focus a bit. I noticed my caretaker had orange googles and had a weird tic every so often. I examined him a bit, focusing on my breathing, my chest and throat still sore, but less tight. He tilted his head, I assumed he was trying to throw me a friendly smile despite his mouth covered by a mask.  
"Where am I...?" I asked, barely a whisper escaping.  
He stared at me a bit, ticking a bit. I stared back awkwardly, gripping the sheets tightly.  
"Would you like...like a paper and pen...?" he asked.  
I nodded pleadingly, a bit annoyed with my throat. He nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room, ticking on his way out.  
I leaned my head back a bit and sighed. I had no idea where I was, how I survived, what that snake was, and how I ended up inured in that forest. I looked up and saw someone else walking past slowly, he looked disheveled as if he woke up from a nap or came out of his room for the first time in a few days. He brown hair was all over the place and his clothing choice was...odd.  
He stopped and noticed me, his tired expression barely budging as he turned back and kept walking.  
"Good morning sunshine!" my caretaker said to the man.  
"Fuck off..." he replied.  
My caretaker didn't seem to care as he sat with me and helped guide my hands to grasp the paper and a crayon. I slowly gripped the crayon and slightly crumpled the left side of the paper, trying to write.  
"Where am I?" I wrote, holding up the paper.  
"Unfortunately I have to keep...keep that secret," he replied. "You'll...you'll know eventually."  
I frowned slightly and then wrote, "Who are you?"  
"Oh, my name...name is Toby." he said, handing me another sheet of paper. "How about you?"  
I slowly wrote out my name, "Avaline" and showed him.  
Toby looked at it for a moment. "I see...Ay-vah-line...?"  
I puffed up my cheeks a bit in thought, writing "AV-uh-leen"  
He nodded a bit, ticking and looking over what I wrote a bit.  
"Well...well it's very nice to meet you...you Avaline."  
I smiled a bit, taking another sheet of paper from him.  
"Well...well why were you in the woods?"  
I took a moment to dig deep and think, closing my eyes in hopes I remember something. I scrunched my nose a bit and sighed, opening my eyes and shrugging, wincing a bit as I rubbed my shoulder.  
"I see..." Toby said, rubbing his forehead a bit. "Well, I'm glad you...you pulled through. If...if Slender didn't find you, you would've froze."  
I drew a question mark and showed him.  
"Oh! You'll meet him...him soon. He'll decide what to do with...with you. But for now...now, you need to rest those ribs.  
I nodded in agreement and sighed, holding my chest carefully.  
"Don't worry, I'll get all the water...water you want. Hopefully some food, you've been out for...for days."  
I quickly scribbled "How long?"  
"Hmm...." he thought for a bit and then perked up. "Ah...ah I remember, about a week."  
"S-seriously?!" I croaked, grabbing my throat and wincing.  
Toby immediately covered my mouth carefully.  
"Shhhhhh.... paper...paper only, got it?"  
I nodded and blushed a bit in embarrassment.  
"Hey, I'll make...make it easier and sedate...sedate you if you'd like."  
I nodded slowly.  
"You sure...? I would...would hate to do it against your will."  
I nodded again, a bit faster this time.  
Toby brightened up a bit and had me lay back into the pillows. I immediately felt drowsy before Toby had a chance to drug me, I couldn't feel my legs still and it worried me. Even waking up was tiring to deal with, as much as a delight Toby was for the little time we talked. He poked a needle in me and I grabbed his arm gently, a bit anxious about being sedated by an acquaintance, let alone a stranger. He finished and I assumed smiled a bit as he put my hands back to my sides for me.  
"Thank you..." I whispered.  
He nodded and watched me as I slowly drifted, my body growing numb as the drugs overcame me.


	3. Chinese Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the events of the fan comic, I Eat Pasta For Breakfast by Chibi-Works on Deviant Art.  
> I own the character Avaline but I don’t own Lazari, Lulu, and other fan characters created by Chibi-Works.  
> Obviously I don’t own any creepypasta works either.

It took weeks to get better. 

Toby was by my side taking care of me, occasionally being switched out with a different man. He wore a white mask with a red painted smile, as intimidating as he was, he showed me the same kindness as Toby through most nights. Toby was slowly becoming my friend, we would stay up and attempt terrible origami with the extra papers he gave me before being sedated. I wasn't too bothered by the little ticks and was feeling a bit safer. 

However, when I slept, I kept having nightmares of running in the forest. I was screaming, hearing growling in the distance behind me,like laughter taunting me. As much as that feeling sent chills down my back, I was more terrified of this 'Slender' figure and him 'deciding what to do with me soon'. I tried to push Toby for answers but instead I would get an origami to the face and be distracted. 

I wasn't allowed out of the room unless I needed to use the bathroom. Toby was very clear about covering my eyes until I got into the bathroom and guarded the door. Being sedated should've sent so many red flags, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding from me.  
I would hear quiet shuffling and whispers from Toby to others as they passed by, I tried pressing my ear to the door but couldn't make anything out. 

I turned my attention to the mirror in defeat and rubbed my cheek tiredly. My red hair was knotted and dirty and the rest of me reeked, especially my socks. I quickly stripped and started the shower, spending a few minutes figuring out which way was hot and cold. I assumed the heater was broken because it was just as cold as it was outside no matter which direction I turned it. I took a deep breath and stepped in, yelping as the water hit my skin.  
"You okay?" Toby called.  
"Y-yea! Just really c-cold!!" I yelled back, shivering as I dunked my head under the water.  
I pulled my head back and shivered more, pulling mud out and shampooing every inch of my hair. The cold water was nice on my scabs and bruises, easing me a bit as I moved to cleaning off the dirt from my body. I had to wash myself at least three times before I started to smell somewhat fresh. 

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, sighing happily. The towel was very warm and clean like it was recently run through the dryer, it felt like heaven. I pulled the curtains to the side to see my clothes gone from the floor and a fresh pair on top of the toilet seat. I stared in disbelief as I ran my hand on the pile.  
'Odd,' I thought to myself. 

I dried my hair and brushed it out, wincing and muttering "Ow" with every brush. It took what felt like an eternity to detangle what I could, even with all the conditioner I used. I gathered up the longer part and tied it up, putting on my underwear and bra that fit.  
"That...that's a bit uncanny."  
I carefully slipped on a shirt and sweatpants and hung my towel up to dry.  
"Hey Toby...?"  
No answer.  
"Toby...?" I asked again, knocking the door gently.  
I waited a moment before cracking it open. I peeked around the corner and saw no one, just an empty hallway. It was extremely quiet except for the loud creaking of the bathroom door as I pushed it fully open. Peeked my head out and looking around, I saw a long, wide hallway of doors painted different colors and designs. 

Carefully stepped out, the floor creaking quietly under my weight,. I started to wander around the hallway, fixing my eyes on anything that caught them. I was almost excited to explore the hallway, completely forgetting about Toby. I skipped a bit down the hallway, I turned my head side to side as I trailed the doors. Suddenly I stopped at the staircase leading downstairs. I hesitated as I looked down, I looked behind me and then back at the stairs, inching my toes towards the edge of the first step.  
"Uh... You're kinda blocking the stairs..."  
I yelped and fell forward, feeling a hand grab my arm roughly and pull me back quickly. I fell against the person behind me and froze.  
"HOLY SHIT..." I exclaimed breathlessly.  
I heard a light sigh and turned around to see the guy from before, his brown hair a little neater this time. I stood uncomfortably close to him, quickly lowering down a step.  
"Oh! Uh... Hi!" I said quietly, tugging at my hair a bit.  
He stared down at me, causing me to awkwardly look up, it was then I noticed that he had no eyes, just two black holes. He sniffed the air a bit and fixated his full attention down at me.  
"Who the hell let you out...?" he asked.  
"I uh... Toby wasn't there so I may have... Explored a bit."  
"Uh huh..."  
"W-what's your name?"  
"Jack." He sipped what I assumed was coffee from his mug. "Care to move...?"  
I blushed a bit and remembered I was in the way, immediately scooting over, pressing my back to the wall.  
"Thanks..." he mumbled, making his way down the stairs tiredly.  
I awkwardly followed, a bit hungry myself. 

It was just the two of us as he dug through the fridge, I watched and leaned against the island seeing an assortment of different meats and other foods in the fridge. Jack froze and sniffed the air again, turning around to face me.  
"Can I help you...?"  
"S-sorry!" I stammered. "I was just a bit hungry if that's alright..."  
He sighed and rummaged through the back.  
"Vegetarian?"  
"No, anything is fine."  
He grabbed a white box and passed it over.  
"I hope two day old Chinese takeout will be sufficient."  
"It will... Thank you." I smiled a bit and then stopped, remembering that he couldn't even see.  
He nodded and stood on the opposite side of the island as I dug into my noodles and potstickers. He sniffed the air again and then sipped his coffee, a light rumble coming from him  
"I wouldn't mind sharing..." I said, looking up at him.  
"No, it's fine, everyone's going hunting later today."  
"Are you sure...?"  
He sniffed again and looked down towards the food, salivating slightly.  
"I'll... I'll take a potsticker..."  
I smiled and passed one out to him. He leaned down at my hand and sniffed it, carefully taking it from me and popping it in his mouth whole. I snorted a bit and covered my nose, thankfully he kept his attention on his coffee. 

Suddenly we heard someone dashing down the stairs in a hurry.  
"AVALINE!!!!"  
Toby.  
He ran into the kitchen and immediately noticed me.  
"AVALINE!"  
He hugged me tightly and covered my eyes.  
"Wha-! T-Toby!!"  
"You shouldn't be out...out here! How much did you see?? Oh shit...shit! Jack,why didn't you bring her back??"  
There was a small pause before Jack put down his mug. "She was already down the hall and then followed me down after, she wasn't harming anyone."  
"Slender is going to kill me..." Toby sighed, uncovering my eyes.  
I blinked a bit still stuck between Toby's arms, it didn't look like he was going to let me go anytime soon.  
"Toby... Can I please finish my food?"  
"Mmm... Fine. Just... Just please don't run off again..." he said reluctantly, letting me go.  
Jack smiled a bit and sipped his coffee, listening to me and Toby. I quickly wrapped up my meal and threw the box into the garbage.  
"Alright, let's get you back upstairs before Slender gets back."  
I looked in the corner of my eye and noticed a tall, black figure by the stairs.  
"Toby..."  
Toby froze a bit and turned around.  
"Oh... Uh... Welcome back...back Slender!" he smiled weakly.  
"Good luck with that..." Jack picked up his cup and started to walk away before Slender stopped him.  
"You saw her too, you're involved now." His voice was barely a whisper.  
Jack groaned and turned back towards me and Toby.  
"It's nice to finally speak to you, Avaline."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction inspired by the events of the fan comic, I Eat Pasta For Breakfast by Chibi-Works on Deviant Art. 
> 
> I own the character Avaline but I don’t own Lazari, Lulu, and other fan characters created by Chibi-Works. 
> 
> Obviously I don’t own any creepypasta works either.


End file.
